


Одинокий мужчина

by littleshiver



Series: I am machine [35]
Category: I am machine - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshiver/pseuds/littleshiver





	Одинокий мужчина

Край лакированных ботинок опускается на промерзшую землю, покрытую легким налетом бело-серого пепла. По правде, сказать бы, что это снег, но от снега у них давно уже ничего не осталось, даже в этом несчастном захолустье вдали от города. Цивилизация выедает себя по частям, и лучшее — самый смак — съедено первым как десерт. Сильные мира сего потому и сильные, что никогда не откладывают самое вкусное напоследок. Ужасные дети. Ужасные родители. Впрочем, — всего лишь люди.

Поступь у него мягкая, словно бархатом стелется по заметенной дорожке, оставляя позади вереницу шагов. Его собственный след в истории. Да уж, кто бы узнал — рассмеялся. След в истории, оставленный отпечатком щегольского ботинка сорок четвертого размера на заснеженной дорожке возле центральной части колумбария венского крематория. Смех и слезы. Смех и слезы.

Штефан потуже притягивает друг другу отвороты пальто, но от пронизывающего февральского ветра это конечно слабое утешение. Хотел бы он быть по-настоящему бесчувственным, но холод все еще настигает самым гадким образом, не давая сделаться излишне сентиментальным.

Слышится глуховатое скрежетание кремня в старомодной зажигалке, звонкий щелчок открытого портсигара, слабый выдох. Не простыть у него уже не получится, не замерзнуть — тем более, а вот начать дышать непривычно чистым загородным воздухом без примесей табачного дыма и смога тяжело. Здоровым покойником Штефану быть совершенно не хочется.

Руки замерзают сразу же. Вытащенные из кармана, они даже без жутких морозов сразу же покрываются красными пятнами от малейшего ветерка, и мысль о том, что приехать сюда было логично и правильно, улетучивается с каждой новой затяжкой. Да и урн толком не предусмотрено. Что за люди?

Штефан бродит минут десять, изучая ячейки в удивлении. Раньше ему не доводилось бывать в подобных местах, и даже на кладбище он никогда не был — разве что пил на поминках, но то все банкетные залы. И может быть даже зря? По крайней мере, если не считать жуткого холода, здесь было тихо. Ни тебе постоянных глупых вопросов, ни организационной мишуры, ни воплей и шума с улицы — покой на километры вокруг. И ведь как экономично: с учетом личных вещей на каждого человека — максимум по четверти кубометра. Практичность и изобретательность. Разумеется, исторической природы явления Штефан не знал, да и не особенно собирался интересоваться.

Из толпы людей типа «я хочу все прямо здесь и сейчас» Штефан выделялся разве что своей предприимчивостью. И, пожалуй, терпением. Немногочисленным, но уж какое имелось.

— Разумеется, тебе, засранец, табличку отгрохали будь здоров, — он беззлобно усмехнулся в пустоту, дойдя до нужного мемориала. Впрочем, ничего выдающегося: имя, даты, пара строк на латыни. Сходу Штефан перевода не помнил, но нацарапано было что-то про любящую семью. От внезапно нахлынувшей злости захотелось ударить по камню и расколотить тот вдребезги. Штефан мстительно затушил сигарету на фамилии «Габсбург».

— Я бы многое тебе сейчас сказал, дружище, — Штефан не оставлял попыток в кривляниях до последнего, представляя, как Руди выскакивает из-за надгробия с собственным именем и ржет. Не показываться же перед ним со всеми своими внутренностями — бледно-розовыми, красно-малиновыми, синеватыми и неказистыми. Не харкать же в него своими потугами на чувства, своими попытками сделать лучше. Не говорить же банального «Я по тебе скучаю, дурила ты безмозглый» или «Я купил бутылку, а потом вспомнил, что покойники не пьют». Нет, это было бы слишком. Это было бы слишком для того Штефана, которого Руди знал. Для того, кому все было ни по чем, все у которого было по-простому, без обиняков и сложных афер. Это было слишком и для того Штефана, которого Руди не знал. Того Штефана, который ненавидел морозы, но при первой же возможности приперся на кладбище это недоделанное, где даже места развернуться нет. Где фамильный склеп — это избытки аристократии, и дьявол их всех упаси быть такими расточительными. Из-за своей же проэкологической политики Габсбурги даже похоронить сына не могли в нормальных условиях: только и выделили из общей массы карцером размером с мелкий холодильник.

Штефан ненавидел их всех.

Снегом заметало бессовестно и беспощадно. Ветер пробирался под штанины и ласковым псом облизывал ноги. Стоять становилось невыносимо. Говорить что-то — тем более.

Штефан поднес руку к плите и прижал ладонь к имени человека, которого лишь с максимальной натяжкой мог бы назвать другом. И он сам был виноват в том, что никого ближе истеричного наркомана и алкоголика в его жизни не было.

Сейчас не осталось даже этой малости.

Штефан очень талантливо проиграл партию одиночеству.


End file.
